sinnoh's daemon
by jeffster18.2
Summary: REWRITE! formerly known as championship of legends by my first account jeffster18. Ash. betrayed and broken ends up at Cynthia's place. he vanishes for three years, and the sinnoh league becomes covered in shadows for three years. when the curtains lift, his old friends get ready for some nasty suprises. ash/harem, powerful/smart ash. agency leading ash. cameo's from diffrent anime
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: betrayal

"Ash, please sit down."

all of Ash's old friends and rivals were gathered inside his mother's house. Brock spoke up, getting Ash's attention. seeing this, he continued in a careful, considering tone.

"we've all been talking, and...well... erm..." the tanned man was sweating bullets by now.

Ash, who didn't have a clue about what was going on, sat down on the couch next to his mother. just like him, she didn't know what was going on either. one moment Ash returned from his travels in unova, and the next moment all the others just barged in. Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Max, Drew, May, Dawn, Harley, Kenny and Trip were all standing across the room.

Ash grinned and spoke up. "guys, what's up? whaddya wanna say Brock?"

Ash's smile made Brock even more nervous and started to stutter even harder until Misty finally had enough.

"oh for arceus's sake, grow a pair. Ash. what Brock's trying to tell you, is that we've all been talking, and we all agree on the sole fact that you're a lousy trainer."

as soon as Ash's smile appeared, as soon it vanished, and became replaced with an unnerving blank expression.

"Misty. are you serious? don't tell me all of you guys actually agree with her."

everyone looked awkward, but hesitantly nodded. Gary spoke up. "sorry to tell you this, but you don't have any skill at all. you just rely on dumb luck."

"you're dumb as hell, and have no strength to compromise for it." Kenny sneered at Ash with a disgusted expression on his face.

"even me, who just started two years ago, already surpassed you." Max said haughtily, looking a little too confident.

"just face it, ketchum. your skills suck, you've reached your top and you can't get any better at all. just give it up, and hand your pokemon over to the REAL trainers like me or Trip." Drew laughed.

that was the last straw. something snapped deep inside Ash, and a dark shadow creeped across his face. his eyes, normally a warm amber color, turned into an ice cold stone-grey

only Dawn and May looked at the unfolding scene with guilty expressions apparent on their faces and Ash knew that they weren't sure if what they were doing was right.

"I...see..._ heh_..._heheh_..._heheheheh_..." a horrifying chuckle escaped his mouth. one that would force giratina itself to shiver in fear. his form surrounded itself with a dark blue hue, only may, Brock and Max recognising Ash's latent aura energy. Ash whipped his hand out, and a wave of pure raw aura threw Brock back, hard.

"I SAVED YOUR ASSES COUNTLESS TIMES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW ME YOUR APPRECIATION?!"

the girls all cringed, and the other men's eyes became wide at Ash's sudden violent outburst.

"IF I WEREN'T THERE, YOU GUYS WHOULD'VE BEEN TORN TO PIECES BY LEGENDARY POKEMON ALREADY!"

Ash calmed down a bit, and the aura vanished like smoke. he took a deep breath and settled with a glare.

"I thought I could consider you my friends, but I guess I was wrong... I'm sorry mom, but I'll be leaving for a while again."

Delia, who was now on the verge of tears, nodded and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I understand sweetie... just take _them_ with you okay? and promise me, you'll be safe."

Ash smiled a little at his mother's concern.

"I was planning to do that mom. I love you."

Ash almost felt sorry for the others, because his mother, while normally a very kind and gentle woman, was also a strong willed woman with a nasty temper when provoked.

keyword: _almost_.

pikachu jumped from the couch onto Ash's shoulder, and he growled at the rest, his pouches furiously sparking with electricity.

as he walked through the front door, he dug into his backpack, and found a small golden box. when he opened it, he grabbed one of the six red-black cherish balls from it.

"I'll show you, just who you've been fucking around with. take flight, lugia!"

the legendary majestic sea-dragon pokemon appeared, while the others just watched in awe. not believing what they were seeing.

"what do you desire, my lord?"

lugia spoke in a gentle hum, as if he could feel what was going on from inside the cherish ball.

"please take me away from these people... just fly, please..."

lugia saw the suppressed fury and sadness reflected in Ash's eyes, and lowered his neck, so that Ash could hop on.

"very well. off we go!"

he flapped his mighty silver wings, and soared into the sky. unfortunately, Max recovered from the suprise in time and flung a sharp rock at Ash. it connected with his right eye, and the poor teen roared in anguish as blood splurted from the socket. when lugia reached the appropriate flying height, Ash sat up straight, holding his bleeding eye.

"pikachu. could you get the bandages from my backpack?"

pikachu nodded, and dug inside the bulky thing. when he popped out, Ash took it from his hands.

he used his sleeve to wipe the majority of the blood away, and wrapped his head with the white bandages. it was a messy job, but Ash was tired, both emotionally and physically. he bound his hands around lugia's neck with the rest of the bandages, and drifted off to sleep.

they flew for three days straight, until lugia too, started to show slight symptoms of exhaustion.

"lugia... please land in that open field over there." Ash had not slept since the first night of flying. he had redone the bandages, but by now they were more red then white.

by now, a clear vertical cut was slashed from his eyebrow, till his cheekbone. as soon as lugia landed, Ash jumped off, and returned lugia to his cherish ball.

"thank you my friend. rest well."

he hung the ball onto a silver chain. connecting it to the five other identical cherish balls, and hung that chain around his neck. (the same way as alder does.) Ash checked his pokétch, and saw he was very close to the seaside city, undella town.

"well pikachu, it seems we're back in unova huh?"

his yellow rodent rubbed his head against Ash's cheek, and cooed.

"Cynthia's vacation home's somewhere around here, if I'm not mistaken. let's go and try to get there... wether she's home or not... there should be something useful there..." by now he was wheezing. he put up his hood as the sun got to him. he got a half full bottle of water from his backpack, took a sip and gave the rest to his yellow friend.

said mousey friend ran off into a nearby bush, and came back out, dragging a long thick branch along. Ash chuckled a bit and used the branch as support to stand with.

using the branch as a cane, he slowly hobbled over to the seaside town and soon came upon a familliar white villa. Ash looked around a bit, and lowered his hood as they decided to go 'round back. he focused his aura a bit, and cut through the iron lock. he stumbledinto the rose garden and the duo were greeted with a familliar blonde.

"Ash ketchum? pikachu?"

the two flinched, as they saw a beautiful tall woman stand in front of them. she had blond hair, long enough to reach her feet. it also covered about half of her face. though she had the face of an angel. she was wearing a long black coat, along with wide black pants and a black tank top underneath.

"C-Cynthia..." he managed to grind out, before unconciousness finally caught up with him. the last thing he saw before blacking out was a black and yellow blur moving toward him as he fell into a deep slumber.

when Ash woke up, he noticed that he was laid down on a hospital bed. he touched his right eye, and felt that the bandages were refreshed.

"your old bandages were completely soaked in blood, so we changed them. I'm afraid that you won't be able to see with that again, Ash." he looked to the left, and saw that Cynthia and nurse Joy were standing next to his bed. pikachu was curled up on his stomach, sleeping soundly. he stared at the yellow mouse for a while, and sat up straight. pikachu rolled from his stomach to his lap, but he didn't wake up. Ash grabbed the cup of water from the desk next to him and drank some, before he finally responded.

"so... I'm officially half-blind now huh?" he said with a dry chuckle as looked over to the desk and grabbed the silver chain with cherish balls. he hung it around his neck.

Cynthia looked suprised by his calm response, the look turned to confused when she saw the cherish balls.

"Ash? what are those?"

Ash grinned, before explaining the basic idea. it turned out to be a combination between a master ball, and a premier ball, and thus very hard to find.

he snapped one of the balls off of the chain, and enlarged it.

"Ash, what are you going to do?"

"see if my old friend can do something about my eye. he's an expert healer, who can put any blissey or an audino to shame."

he threw it up in the air before it released it's content. "come on out, celebi!"

a small green fairy-like pokemon with large blue eyes emerged. both nurse Joy and Cynthia went wide-eyed by the sight of the legendary guardian of the forests of johto.

"bi bi beeeee!" the green creature flew straight at Ash and hugged his face.

"great to see you too celebi, I know it's been a while... sorry."

celebi pouted at that, but got worried at the sight of the bandages.

he flew at Ash again, and put his hands on the bandages, while emitting a faint light.

"beeeeeeeee..." as if he was in a trance he groaned. after a while, he took his hands away, looking sad.

"no use huh... well, if even you can't heal it, I guess I'll have to live with it. thanks for trying anyway."

celebi flew up, and circled the room for a few times, before landing on top of Cynthia's head. she scratched his ear while he purred in delight.

"seems he's taken a liking to you cynth." Ash had no choice but laugh at the sight. Cynthia and nurse Joy both cracked a smile, and nurse Joy told Ash he had been asleep for about two days straight. the lack of sleep combined with the blood loss from his eye had certainly taken their toll on him.

"Ash... it's not my place to ask, but.. what happened to you? when you stumbled into my backyard, you looked like a mess!"

Ash's face became serious, and told Cynthia everything that had happened in the past five days. the betrayal, the fleeing on lugia, Max throwing that rock, and the flight towards unova. by the time he was finished, Cynthia had tears running down her face, and a disgusted look in her eyes.

"those ungrateful little BASTARDS! and there I thought, Brock and Misty were actually decent people. and that Kenny... don't get me started on him."

Ash looked very depressed at the memories.

"h-hey Cynthia? am I really a worthless trainer?"

she gained a shocked expression at the question, and replied with a heartwarming smile.

"of course you're not. you did things no-one else can, you've met pretty much every legendary, AND pseudo-legendary pokemon there is, and you even pushed ME, the champion of sinnoh in a corner during a battle. something even the elite four couldn't do when they combined their forces. and believe me, THAT is an admirable feat!"

he smiled at the compliments, but still had a depressed look in his eyes.

suddenly an idea hit her.

"you know... Ash, you have every sinnoh gym badge don't you?"

Ash nodded and threw his badge box over. it contained every badge, ribbon and medal he's ever earned in the seven years since he's become a trainer. (this'll be a really long list!)

_**badges:**_

_**boulder bagde**_

_**cascade badge**_

_**thunder badge**_

_**rainbow badge**_

_**soul badge**_

_**marsh badge**_

_**volcano badge**_

_**earth badge**_

_**coral-eye badge**_

_**sea-ruby badge**_

_**spike-shell badge**_

_**jade-star badge**_

_**zephyr badge**_

_**hive badge**_

_**plain badge**_

_**storm badge**_

_**mineral badge**_

_**glacier badge**_

_**rising badge**_

_**stone badge**_

_**knuckle badge**_

_**dynamo badge**_

_**heat badge**_

_**balance badge**_

_**feather badge**_

_**mind badge**_

_**rain badge**_

_**coal badge**_

_**forest badge**_

_**cobble badge**_

_**fen badge**_

_**relic badge**_

_**mine badge**_

_**icicle badge**_

_**beacon badge**_

_**trio badge**_

_**basic badge**_

_**toxic badge**_

_**insect badge**_

_**bolt badge**_

_**quake badge**_

_**jet badge**_

_**freeze badge**_

_**legend badge**_

_**frontier symbols:**_

_**knowledge symbol**_

_**guts symbol**_

_**tactics symbol**_

_**luck symbol**_

_**spirits symbol**_

_**ability symbol**_

_**brave symbol**_

_**contest ribbons:**_

_**terracotta contest champion ribbon**_. (half of it.)

Cynthia first looked shocked _ 'oh my arceus! he has 45 gym badges, all 7 frontier symbols and even a contest champion ribbon!' _then she smiled.

"Ash... did you know bertha wants to retire from the elite four?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "oh does she now? well... I guess we all saw that coming, I mean she DID mention something about getting too old for this shit when we last met."

she chuckled, but then looked dead-serious. "we DO need a replacement for her absence."

Ash had a gut-feeling where this conversation was going.

"yeeeees?" his face became incredibly suspicious.

"a-hem... Ash ketchum, from pallet-town, kanto. I, Cynthia shirona officially ask you to become one of the sinnoh elite four pokemon trainers." her face was a mask of seriousness, but Ash could see a certain hope in her eyes.

Ash pondered about it for a bit.

"Ash. you are at LEAST on my level of battling. please consider it."

his face became dark, and he grinned.

"no... I won't even consider it..."

Cynthia looked quite disappointed.

"...because I accept your invitation."

her face lit up as soon as he said that. while beaming, she handed him his certificate of entrance.

"welcome to the world of the elite four, kid."

he smiled broadly while he shook her hand. "please take care of me from now on... my champion."

LIKE? HATE? BURN? PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY SOON. PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: return to pallet

timeskip: two years later.

a tall young man with raven black hair walked over the porch of a small house in pallet town. a pikachu sat on his shoulder, sniffing up the fresh air...

Ash was now nineteen, and finally after three years of training, officially an elite four. he started wearing an eye-patch over his right eye, and instead of his usual cap, he now wore a wide black- and green bandanna around his head._** (if you want to know how it looks, just type in lavi (from d. gray man) on google pictures. same hair too but then black.) **_he wore a silver chain, with six cherish balls around his neck, and he wore a black and green trenchcoat. when he entered the house through the back door, he saw a woman sitting by the table, looking at a picture.

"looking at a picture of dad won't bring him back, you know..." his voice was soft.

delia turned around, startled at first, but then smiled a sad smile. "I know, but red always was quite unique. did you get to meet him, during your training with Cynthia?"

"yes. we met him on mount silver. he told us, that the day of his return wouldn't take long anymore..."

his mother's sad smile turned into a cheery one. "he said that? then I guess, I'll have to wait only a little while longer then." seeing his mother smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. "yeah..."

for the first time in three years time, he hugged his mother, and a tear escaped his good eye.

"finally, we'll be a family again..."

his mother sat back down and he sat down next to her.

"so. tell me what you've been doing these past three years." delia said, taking a sip from her drink. Ash sighed a bit and started recounting the important events.

"well. first I've been allowed to become one of the sinnoh elite four under Cynthia. then I started gathering allies and trained along with them." his eyes gained their old warm amber colour in remembrance. "though some of my allies are quite... interesting, to say the least."

_(flashback)_

_"METALFACE!" an angry female roar was heard throughout the victory road after another explosion rocked the cave system._

_Ash sat next to a white-haired man, sharing a drink and watching the other two argue._

_"take it easy icy midget. gi-hee-hee-heee!" a black haired man laughed out. a petite black haired woman chased him with a white sword made of ice._

_"YOU BLEW MY FUCKING SUITCASE UP! AND STOP CALLING ME MIDGET!"_

_Ash sweatdropped while pikachu facepalmed._

_(flashback end)_

"yeah... let's keep it at interesting shall we? anyway. after a year of training with my pokemon, I traveled back to kanto and started training my aura inside the tree of beginning. mew was great company, but the regi's were something I had to get used to. seriously, those three may be legendary class pokemon, but they are scary as hell."

he then started recounting the exercises he had to do, and the events of the last year of his disappearance.

three hours later.

"MOM! I'll be at Oak's ranch for a bit!" Ash yelled from the hallway. his mother came out of the kitchen, and waved him goodbye. "allright, but don't be late for dinner!" Ash smirked, and began to run towards the old man's laboratory.

when he arrived, he got greeted by a green and pink flash, crashing into him, pushing him to the ground. it was a meganium, who seemed very familliar. a shock of recognition went through Ash's mind, and his eye shot open in shock.

"B-BAYLEEF? YOU EVOLVED ON YOUR OWN?!"

"ME-MEGANIUM-ME!" the flower dinosaur stood over him, with tears in her eyes, and started headbutting him. pikachu cracked up, and dropped on the floor, holding his sides in laughter upon seeing his best friend, the elite four, getting his ass handed to him by his own pokemon.

when Ash finally got up, he petted her head, and she purred in delight. it was clear to him that she missed him during the past two years. a fifty seven-year old man in a white lab coat came running out of the front door.

"me-meganium, don't go running off again... at my age, I can't keep up-" he stopped mid sentence, when he saw the stranger petting the meganium of his own protegé.

"it seems she has taken a liking to you... strange, because the only ones who are allowed to touch her, are her own trainer and me... normally, she headbutts the living daylight out of anyone else who touches her."

Ash laughed. "yeah I noticed that."

"wait a second... I get the feeling, that I know you from somewhere... have we met before?" Ash laughed again. "that is correct, Samuel... we've met before, and you know me very well. I guess I can't blame you for forgetting. after all, it's been three years already. fourty-six years if you count our little time travelling adventure with celebi."

Oak kept pondering for a bit, before his face turned into an expression of complete shock.

"Ash?! IS THAT YOU?" by now, Ash joined pikachu on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

after Ash told Oak what happened three years ago, and what has happened in those three years he was away, Oak's normally kind face was now a mask of complete seriousness.

"hmpf. so that's why you suddenly disappeared back then. by the way, did you catch any new pokemon?"

"yup, I sure did. you don't train under Cynthia without picking up some new friends, ya know? COME ON OUT GUYS!"

Ash threw nine pokeballs up into the air, and a very powerful team appeared in front of the old recearcher. Ash's team consisted out of: a metacross, a mega-garchomp, dragonite, mega-alakazam, mega-gengar, primeape, salamence, bearctic, hydreigon and of course pikachu.

Oak could not believe his eyes. not only had Ash managed to capture some of the fiercest, most untameable pokemon, but he also managed to evolve several of them into their highest forms: the fabled 'mega-evolutions'. even Samuel knew that only a handful of pokemon could attain this level, either through extremely rigorious training, or through a mega stone.

"Ash... how did you-"

"mega stones." Ash interrupted the professor. "a few months back, Cynthia and I were searching the kalos region for new gym leader potential, and we stumbled upon a massive cave, where the raw ore of these beauties grew. gible, who just evolved into a garchomp a few days before that, couldn't resist the temptation and ate a piece. since then, Cynthia and I have kept the cave a secret and bought the ground above it, making it ours."

Oak tapped his chin and hummed.

"if it's not too much trouble, would you mind if I take a piece? there isn't much known about those stones and I would just love to find out more about them."

Ash chuckled a bit and stuck his hand in his coat pocket. he pulled it back out and handed Samuel a large round rainbow-coloured orb.

"I knew you'd ask that. so I prepared a piece for you. consider it a thank-you gift for taking care of my pokemon for three years."

Oak pocketed the stone with a smile and led the new pokemon to the garden.

Ash's old pokemon immediatly surrounded his new team, and welcomed them to the 'family'. alakazam sat in meditation under a tree, next to sceptile and venosaur. metacross and bearctic were giving the smaller pokemon piggy-back rides, garchomp, dragonite, salamence, hydreigon and charizard were lazily flying around. primeape was wrestling with emboar, and gengar was holding a scary-face contest with feraligatr.

all in all, it was a lot of happy noise, like the old days.

"professor, what is all this ruckus?"

"yeah gramps, what's all this noise?"

Oak turned around to the two men who entered the ranch. the first wore a green shirt, and brown shorts. around his head was a red headband, had black hair parted in the middle and he was holding a sketchbook in his hands. the second wore a blue shirt, and black pants. he had a green-yellow yin-yang necklace, and spiky brown hair.

"Tracey, Gary. an old friend decided to visit. you guys recognise him don't you?" both young men glanced at Ash, whose eye turned stone grey again.

"can't say I do... wait a sec... n-no way!" Gary seemed to recognise the one eyed stranger."A-A-Ash!?"

Ash growled and made attempt to leave, but he was stopped by Tracey. "you're not going to run away again ketchum!" Ash glared at the artist, and growled.

"move sketchit, or I'll make you move." Tracey, slightly taken aback, laughed.

"not today, wimp! I challenge you to a battle!"

"HA! do you now? very well.. I guess I've got some time to squash you like the pathetic insignificant pieces of shit you are. I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON AT THE SAME TIME!"

Oak agreed to ref the battle. "it'll be a two vs. two vs. two battle. you know the rules."

"this'll be a piece of cake." both men said in unison. Gary sent out electivire, and Tracey sent out scizor.

"fine... metacross crush 'em!" the three pokemon stood across each other.

"scizor use x-scissors!"

"electivire, thunderpunch!"

"metacross. dodge with teleport, and then use body slam."

the two opposing pokemon attacked in perfect sync, but missed as metacross vanished into thin air with a blue flash. the steel golem-spider appeared above them, and dropped himself on top of scizor and electivire with his full weight, knocking them both out cold.

"both scizor, and electivire are unable to battle. please send out your last pokemon."

"AAAAGH! GO ARCANINE!"

"AZUMARILL GO!"

"metacross, you did a perfect performance as allways, please rest. wreck them, primeape."

"azumarill use hydro pump!" the water bunny fired a high-speed stream of water at primeape, and it connected. before Ash could react, arcanine shot a blast-burn at his monkey.

an explosion followed, and Ash laughed like a lunatic. when he calmed down, his lone eye, gained a blue-ish gleam.

" do you know what the strong point of a normal/fighting type is? they hardly have any weaknesses. water, fire, or even electric attacks are ineffective against a well-trained normal/fighting type."

the smoke cleared, and they saw primeape standing completely still. eyes closed, soot covered it's fur, but other than that, no physical harm was done. Gary and Tracey could not believe their eyes. Ash gained a nasty smirk.

"my turn! primeape. use close combat on azumarill, and then follow up with a mach punch!"

primeape opened his eyes, and ran at high speed towards azumarill, who tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough, and got hit by a high-speed volley of punches and kicks. in one smooth move, primeape turned towards arcanine, and with a roar he unleashed a giant copy of his own fist, connecting with the flaming canine pokemon. once again, both pokemon were defeated with only one move each.

"the winner is Ash... although, that was quite expected..."

both men returned their pokemon.

"gramps, how could you've already known the outcome of this battle?" Gary asked, pouting over his loss.

"because Ash is the sinnoh elite four leader, you bleeding imbeciles!"

Ash grinned. "now guess who's worthless, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: loving family

"wha-what do you mean proffessor? Ash can't be an elite four. he isn't that skilled right? he's just a fluke..." Tracey was utterly shocked when he heard Ash became an elite four member.

Ash had a straight face the entire time, but on the inside, our hero was laughing his ass off. "I am, Tracey. I'll reïntroduce myself... the name is Ash ketchum. sinnoh's strongest elite four member, and future champ of the sinnoh region."

Oak looked with pity evident in his eyes. "he's not a fluke Tracey... if anything, he has archieved more then you all combined."

Gary got more and more aggravated during the conversation. "gramps... why the hell are you siding with Ashy-boy over here? Tracey's your student, and I'm your own grandson. Ash isn't anything to you."

"true... Ash may not be family, but he's been your best friend, and rival since you two were four. unlike what you guys told him, he IS a talented trainer, he's proven that to you by now. red and Delia were alway like siblings to your mother and yellow would not have wanted that you hurt her best friends' son like how you did!"

Gary flinched at the name of his mother. "sorry gramps..."

Oak looked at his grandson with a stern look in his eyes. he sighed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Gary."

Gary cast his gaze towards Ash, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Ash... two years ago, I... I did something horrible to you... I told you, that you always relied on dumb luck, while you always were always able to do INCREDIBLE stuff... I... I guess I was just jealous of you and the others used that to set me up... can you find the mercy in your heart to forgive me?"

Ash sensed that Gary's aura was not giving any negative pulses, indicating that he wasn't lying, and sincerely wanted to patch things up.

"BULLSHIT! GARY, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZING TO ASHY 'THE FLUKE' KETCHUM?!" Tracey roared in anger, his eyes were wide in disbelief. the plan they made years ago was falling apart, and if proffessor Oak was right, it was falling apart _fast_. his eyes narrowed and turned his head away from Gary

"tch'. and here I actually thought that you were better than that... but if it's come to that. sorry proffessor, but you'll have to choose. me, or the fluke."

Oak shook his head, and glared at Tracey. "get out Sketchit. from here on out, you are officially fired!"

Tracey's face darkened. Ash felt the negative emotions building up fast. before Tracey began chuckling...

"_heheheheh_... I-I'm fired? honestly... fired?"

Tracey cocked his head.

"I-I gave you seven years of my damn time... studied my ass off to follow your footsteps... to get fired? IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME YOU OLD FART! I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED, AND NEVER ASKED ANYTHING IN RETURN, AND YET YOU FIRE ME JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Tracey completely snapped.

"DON'T FUCKING MESS AROUND WITH ME YOU OLD FUCK!"

he jumped at proffessor Oak, his fist clenched, ready to punch the crap out of the old man, until Ash jumped in between. his eye was sky blue, and he raised one finger. Tracey jabbed but Ash stopped his fist with the tip of his index finger. Ash's face darkened considerably. his lone eye shining ominously in the darkness.

"oh no you don't..." it was nothing more than a whisper.

before Tracey could even react, Ash got behind him with an impressive burst of speed, leaving nothing behind but a blue trail, and jabbed him in a bundle of nerves in the neck, successfully knocking him out.

"Tracey, Tracey, Tracey... what to do with you now..."

Ash suddenly grinned as an evil idea popped up in his head. he wrote a note, and taped it stuck onto Tracey's shirt. he then proceeded to whisper something to metagross, who nodded. the pseudo-legendary's eyes lit up in a brilliant sapphire, and in a flash, Tracey disappeared. Gary and Oak looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"what did you just do?!" gary watched his old friend grin manically.

"sending someone a present... _he_..._hehehe_..._heheheheheh_" Ash chuckled like allen walker when he was winning a gamble... (D. gray-man fans will know what I mean...)

Gary and Oak thought the same thing, and sweatdropped. '_better stay on his good side... this guy has some serious darkness_.'

"as for YOU, Gary oak... I'm willing to forgive you... but you'll have to earn my trust, once again... good to have you back, my old friend..."

for the first time in two years, gary saw Ash's eye turn it's original, warm amber colour. Ash grinned his trademark goofy grin, and his stomach started growling...

"guess it's time for dinner. I've gotta go, but I'll be back by tomorrow. LATER EVERYONE!"

Gary, proffessor oak, and Ash's pokemon all waved, before returning to their daily businesses.

"he never changes, does he?"

Oak smiled fondly before walking back to the lab.

"oh he did change. he finally grew up Gary. you just have to look below the surface." he said cryptically.

back at Delia's home, Ash finally got to eat his mother's fabulous food again. afterwards he released three cherish balls, and celebi, meloetta and darkrai appeared in the kitchen. he threw the other three up in the backyard. entei, lugia and latias jumped out. seeing them, his mother became estatic.

"OH MY ARCEUS, ASH! WHERE DID YOU CATCH THEM?!"

Ash smiled, before ruffling entei's manes, and stroking lugia's snout.

"well... you remember lugia, and celebi, right? I befriended entei when I visited molly's father, and he wanted to come with me... meloetta became my friend when I travelled through unova, but I never got the chance to introduce her. latias came with me, when I visited Bianca and her grandfather Lorenzo in alto mare. thank arceus, because now no-one can abuse the defence system anymore. and darkrai wanted to come along, after I attended Alice and Tonio's wedding along with cynthia and lucian. though we did have to restrict baron alberto, from stopping the wedding... did you know that dark void can also be used as a sneak attack?"

his mother was staring quite curiously at meloetta and darkrai.

"Ash? isn't darkrai the legendary nightmare pokemon?"

darkrai's shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry... my lady...I can't help it..."

Delia sweatdropped, before smiling. she walked over to the kitchen counter, and held up four rainbow-coloured feathers.

"these are cresselia feathers. it'll cancel your nightmares for me, Ash, pikachu and Mimey. Ash told me that all legendary pokemon possess the skill pressure, so they won't be affected by your dormant power. this way all of us can sleep tight, and you guys won't have to stay in your pokeballs."

"th-that's... nice... thank you...very...much"

Delia beamed at darkrai's friendliness, and she ruffled his hair. (or the white smoke-like stuff on top of his head...)

Ash smiled at his mother's bonding with the black shadow pokemon, before he spoke up in a warn tone.

"I don't care what other people say about you. you're a nice guy, darkrai. besides, you guys are all my family. that includes you too buddy."

"pika-chu!"

"bi-beee"

"me- melo- me"

"he's right darkrai."

"yup, yer the brooding uncle of our disfunctional little family"

"tas! latias!"

"they're right sweetie. Ash sees all of you as family."

darkrai, genuinely touched by all this kindness, blushed slightly and chuckled.

"family... I guess... I can live with that... thank you all..."

they all talked until midnight, and then everyone went to sleep. except darkrai. he sat on the roof next to Ash's window and gazed at the moon.

he closed his eyes and linked is mind to Alice's. inside her dream, he saw her sitting under the old oak tree. she smiled when she saw him and hugged him.

"you know... I really miss you, but I know you have a greater destiny than our boring old town... is Ash treating you well?"

"yes... he treats me... with... a lot of... respect... and kindness..."

alice beamed brightly at that.

"thats good to hear..."

"he... his mother... and his... other pokemon... accepted me... into... their family. I'm... quite happy." darkrai rumbled fondly.

her smile broadened with every word, and hugged him again. with everything he had been through, and done, he deserved a family. she told him that he could stop by anytime. she then said her goodbyes and darkrai returned to his own mind.

three-thousand miles away, in alamos town, Alice woke up with a few tears trailing down her cheeks, and a small, fond smile on her lips. Tonio woke up from her soft sobs, and put his arm around her. Alice sobbed, and smiled at the same time.

"Alice. what's wrong?"

"n-nothing honey... darkrai visited me. and told me that he found what he wished for, the most."

"and that is?" he asked incredously.

"a loving family..."

tonio laughed softly at that and hugged her closely.

"it seems that we all found our own little family then didn't we?" he asked her while rubbing her belly, which was slightly swollen.

Alice grinned and lied back down.

"Tonio. do you wanna tell Ash about this? or do you want me to?"

Tonio lied down too as he huffed a bit.

"let's tell him together. I mean it's his godchild after all."


	4. emberassing conversations

Chapter 4: new adventure

Misty waterflower's morning was peaceful as usual. she woke up, got herself some coffee and fed her pokemon. on her way to the cerulean gym, she greeted a few elders, threw a ball at a few kids, stepped over Tracey...

"WAIT A SECOND! TRACEY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Tracey did not respond, but flipped himself over in his slumber. Misty saw that he had a letter, strapped to his shirt. Misty became curious, and put the letter in her backpocket while dragging Tracey to the gym. once she put Tracey in one of the beds, she unfolded the letter. the handwriting was strangely familliar.

_hello, miss waterflower._

_as you can see, I've taken care of Tracey. I'm going to repay you all, for every-last-motherfucking-thing, that you did to me two years ago! I'm going to hunt all of you down, and humiliate you so much, you will wish, you've never met me in the first place..._

_I hope you have a strong appetite, because I'm going to make you eat your words you little bitch!_

_sincerily yours,_

_Ashura satoshi ketchum. _

as she read the letter, she started shaking in fear. when she finished, she gulped as she thought only one word.

_'shit...'_

**three hours earlier...**

Gary stood up, quite early to check up on Ash's pokemon, when he heard noise coming from the ranch.

(it'd better not be those poachers again!) he ran up to the gate, with blastoise's pokeball in his hand, however he stopped as he saw the source of the commotion.

Ash, was training with his pokemon.

infernape and emboar were boxing, garchomp and charizard were clashing claws and metagross was using psychic on a sleeping snorlax and about thirty panicking tauros.

what amazed Gary even more was the fact that Ash was sparring against primeape.

"alright, now use close combat!"

primeape didn't even question Ash's comand, and followed order. Ash's eye turned blue again, and his arms became coated in blue energy. he blocked all of primeape's punches, kicks, and headbutts before returning a powerful uppercut that sent the raging ape pokemon flying a few feet.

"okay guys, go take a break... I'm gonna go get some breakfast at mom's place..."

"Ash... JUST HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!"

the young man shrugged. "about as strong as a full grown lucario. all thanks to my aura though..."

"aura?"

"the life force of all living things. it's about the strongest power there is. all living creatures have aura. all pokemon use it in their attacks, but only a handful of humans can bend it to their wills like me. people like me are called aura guardians."

Ash explained the basics of aura, and Gary quickly wrote it down, for later studying.

Gary noticed that Ash kept throwing glances at his watch.

"are you expecting someone?"

Ash grinned, and patted his old rival on his shoulder.

"a few people actually. they're late... my students... I've decided to take on some apprentices while travelling around." Ash said smiling.

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"where are you going this time Ash"

Ash raised his shoulders, and laughed like a madman at the sky.

"I'm visiting all kinds of ancient relic sites around the six regions. you know, places like spear pillar, sky pillar and the ruins of pokélantis."

Gary raised another eyebrow, and roared a laugh.

"never thought that you of all people would be intersted in stuff like that! I mean, no offence, but you were never the sharpest knife in the box, and you were never interested in- and I quote: 'stuffy old legends about old pokemon' -end quote."

Ash sighed a bit while mumbling something about being a foolish six year old.

suddenly, the sounds of engines were heard, and before long, two cars, and a motorcycle became visible.

all three vehicles stopped in front of the ranch.

from inside the first car, a young woman with blazing red hair emerged. one lock of hair fell over her face, covering her right eye. she wore a black top, that hugged her curves, but showed her flat belly. and very wide jeans with a bright red belt. since her battle with Ash, six years ago, she hasn't changed that much. her hips became wider, and her breasts a little bit larger, giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

the door of the second car opened, and a slightly younger woman with lavender hair stepped out. unlike her old outfit, her new purple t-shirt, DID show her C-cup chest and her pants were hugging her long legs. her hair became pretty long in the five years since Ash challenged her. they did keep in touch, and during the past two years, she helped Ash develop his powers.

the third person, on the bike was a petite young woman, with short, pure white hair, in a spiky knot on top of her head. her eyes were a 'poisonous' blue colour. her outfit consisted out of a purple-blue striped long-sleeved shirt that was slightly too big for her, and a miniskirt. her attire was completed by a set of military-style combat boots, and a black and purple guitar hanging from her back.

"Gary, meet my three cute little students. the lavaridge town gym leader: Flannery, the second strongest frontier brain: Anabel, and the virbank city rockstar/gym leader Roxie."

"Ash..."

"yes Gary?"

"you lucky bastard..."

Ash turned around to stare at his best friend.

"it's not like that you horny old growlithe."

Gary met the stare with his own and smirked in a nasty way. "suuuure it's not. I mean what could possibly happen between you, three total babes, and no supervision. I mean, the four of you are sleeping around a fire, but the three girls start crawling closer as they are afraid of the shadows being cast over the ancient texts by the fire. they warm up to you, and slowly open your sleeping bag. one of them starts to undress, and-"

he was then met with an aura infused elbow to the gut. courtesy of Ash

"low blow dude... low... blow.." he wheezed out.

"you should'n have made such comments about us then" Flannery said with an amused smirk on her face.

"yeah that's right, pervert!" Roxie yelled.

Gary sputtered a bit. "pervert? me? I can assure you that I'm no pervert!"

however Roxie wasn't listening and kept chanting 'pervert' over and over again.

Ash chuckled and patted her head. for some reason, this calmed Roxie down as she sat down with a contempt, dreamy look on her face. Gary looked at Ash as if he was going to say 'really?'. Ash grinned. "works like a charm."

their banter was interrupted when Ash's Xtransciever started ringing. Ash pressed a button, and Cynthia's face popped up on the tiny screen.

_**videoconversation between Ash and Cynthia.**_

"hey Cynth!"

_"ah hello Ash. how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine thanks. so, what's up?"

_"what makes you think something's up patchy?"_

the girls looked annoyed, Gary amused and Ash's mother suprised at Ash's new nickname.

"ha. ha. make fun of the blind guy" Ash responded dryly.

_"half blind actually."_ she interjected, but flinched at his glare. _"okay. okay, sorry. anyway, where are you right now?"_

"still at pallet, why?"

_"can't I know where my favorite student is? I'm hurt." _she said with a mock pout

"cut to the point Cynth." he said while shooting her a flat stare

_"okay mr. serious, we have to attend an urgent meeting in two days."_

"seems reasonable. where?"

_"viridian city. the grand hotel. room 384"_

"isn't that the hotel where you got drunk off of your ass last time" Ash asked amused.

on the other side cynthia flushed in emberassment_ "hey! I wasn't even THAT drunk!"_

"cynthia, you stumbled into my room, jumped on top of my bed because you thought it was a jeep and you tried to drive us home, only to fall asleep behind the wheel." Ash deadpanned.

_"I only had three vodka!" _she exclaimed.

"three BOTTLES of vodka, doesn't count as three vodka sweetheart. Walker had to drag you off to your own room."

Ash sighed softly as he chuckled a bit.

"is that all?" he asked her

_"nope. your traveling companions can come along since they're from diffrent regions. it might concern them as well."_ she responded, turning serious.

"okay. got it. anything else?"

_"yes."_

"what is it then?"

Cynthia winked seductively and blew a kiss at him.

_"I wuvz you" _she said in a cute voice.

Ash became bright red, and coughed a couple of times before regaining his composure.

"okay. see you in two days Cynthia... see ya later!"

_"bye patchy!"_

"QUIT CALLING ME PA-"

she hung up on Ash before he could finish.

_**end videoconversation.**_

Ash's eye and the corner of his mouth twitched, tick marks popped up on his forehead and a dark aura appeared around him.

"d-d-did s-she just hang up on me?..."

Delia patted him on the head. "you sure got a pretty girlfriend there."

Ash instantanously turned bright red, and he fumed.

"m-moooom. Cynthia's _not_ my girlfriend..." Gary roared a laugh, and fell down onto the ground, holding his sides.

after Ash repeatedly stomped on Gary, he pulled himself together and spoke as if nothing ever happened. pikachu snickered a bit, but managed to keep it mostly in.

"it seems our first stop is known. anyone objecting?"

no one reacted.

"very well. now, mom. it was nice seeing you again." he pulled Delia into a deep hug, drawing a few awww's from the girls, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, one month tops, okay?"

Delia nodded and Gary raised an eyebrow. "why will you be back so soon?"

Ash flashed a feral grin. "'cuz my shitty old man's coming home, and I want to be the first to beat his lazy ass back into a fatherly shape!"

everyone laughed, and then the ferry arrived. Ash waved his mother, mentor and best friend goodbye, before sitting down on a small bench.

"viridian city, better get yourself ready. Ash ketchum is back in town."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: attack and counterattack!

it was night on the ferry to viridian city, when seven cloaked figures walked over the deck.

"hey! ya done already old man?" one of the seven people was picking the lock of the engine room, but got interrupted by appearently one of the younger members. the older man had a stern voice.

"not yet, laddie. this stuff requires time and patience, ya know? ya should not just ram it in and hope for the best. "

"that's what she said." said another member, before getting smacked on the head by two others.

"listen up you idiots. we have one hour to take the pokemon we need, and we need to nick as many of 'em as we can. as soon as the engine stops fan out. kill anyone who resists, and take their pokemon, got it?"

the five who weren't busy, saluted, and simultanously responded with a disciplined: yes sir!

the door opened with a soft click, and the older man went inside. a few seconds later, the engines stopped rumbling, and the remaining six figures threw their cloaks on the ground.

"move out!"

they split up in groups of two.

the first group consisted out of two women. both about 17 years old. one of them had black hair with blue streaks, while the other had pink hair with red streaks.

"I'm gonna try lucky number 13, dearest sister." said the first one. the other nodded, while she opened the door. only to see a figure sleeping underneath the sheets, and a pikachu sleeping on top of a small pile of pokeballs.

the second sister walked over to the pikachu, and attempted to pick him up, to take him with her, until.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. he has the habit to subconciously shock people who touch him." the pink haired sister flinched, and looked back. on top of the sheets was a young, handsome, barechested man. he had a few scars over his arms, and chest, but the thing that really drew her attention was his eyepatch. she jumped back towards her sister, and they both held a pokeball up.

"we're team void. give us your pokemon, or we'll send you to your fucking grave!" they simultaneously said.

Ash flashed a smirk, and slowly got up, towering above them. his upper torso vanished into the shadow, so the only thing visible, was his glowing blue eye. he reached for the pillow, and pulled a pokeball from underneath it.

"tell me your names, my lovelies..."

the girls shuddered at the pitch black tone he used.

"we're Sonia and Aya, the twin furies of the void. why do you want to know? who are YOU?"

they threw up their pokeballs, and in a flash, an espeon, and an umbreon appeared.

"why I want to know? I guess I just like to keep record of whose asses ik mutilate. lend me your power, GARCHOMP!"

the mega land shark pokemon flashed a feral grin at the two vulpine pokemon, and the two girls gulped. unlike a regular garchomp, this one did not have claws. now normally this would be a massive relief, however instead of regular claws, Ash's mega garchomp had scythe-like blades attached to it's arms, much like a kabutops. it's lower jaw was more pronounced and angular, while it also had more spikes covering it's torso. a lot more spikes. all-in-all, it was a pretty intimidating sight.

"e-espeon! use psybeam!" Aya exclaimed, fear overtaking her rational thought process.

"umbreon! night slash!" Sonia yelled, almost as afraid as her sister.

Ash sighed.

"garchomp. stand your ground, and smash umbreon out of the way."

garchomp took the full hit of espeon's psybeam, hardly damaging the tough creature and umbreon jumped at garchomp to tear him a new hole. garchomp cocked one scythe back and twisted it around, smashing the black with the blund side and ramming it right back into espeon.

"good. use dragon pulse." Ash stated curtly, wanting to get this over with.

garchomp did as he was told. before the foxes could even try to stand up, garchomp already charged a purple ball in his mouth. he shot, and the white/purple pulse of energy hit dead-on, knocking both pokemon out at once.

the two girls' eyes widened at the brutal force of nature known as mega-garchomp, before grabbing hold of second pokeballs.

"nidoking, megahorn!" Sonia shrieked.

"nidoqueen, venoshock!" Aya roared, fear now truly gripping at her heart.

Ash grinned. "garchomp, I'm bored. let's end this quickly, ok?"

garchomp closed his eyes, and grinned. "GAAAARRRR!" he gathered orange energy in his mouth, and opened it.

"end this. draco meteor!" garchomp fired the ball in between his two opponents, and let it explode. both nido's smacked into the walls, and the girls' eyes widened up again. in any other situation, Ash would have laughed, but it was late, and he wanted to get back to sleep, so he just stared at them.

"h-how did he..." Sonia's face was a perfect example of complete shock. Aya then dropped down.

"I-I thought he looked familliar..." she mumbled as her face became a picture of despair. "it's HIM!"

"who?"

"the one-eyed demon of sinnoh..."

"y-you don't mean..."

Ash grinned at the girls, and coated his fingers in a blue aura, before teleporting behind them. he whispered into Sonia's ear.

"your sister's a smart one..."

he then poked her neck with the aura infused fingers, and repeated the action with the second sister. they both slumped down. unconcious. Ash looked at the vests they wore, and the marks. a crimson V with a set of gears in the middle. he grabbed hold of the vests, and ripped the marks off. now the vests had a large hole in the back, showing the girls' bare backs.

"void, huh?" he mumbled emotionlessly before he heard a loud explosion, and he ran onto the main deck.

as he turned around a corner, he was met with a horrible sight. a middle-aged man, was impaled by two sharp pieces of metal. he stood there, in a crouching position, over an unconcious four, or five year old girl. the man looked up. Ash reached out with is aura and could feel that he didn't have much longer to live. blood dripped from the man's mouth as he spoke up.

"p-please... take...my daughter... save her..."

"don't worry... I'll protect her with my life... I promise..."

the man smiled before coughing more blood.

"bring... her to (cough!) eterna city... ask for... Raiga... Mcmullen..."

Ash memorized the name, and the location before he nodded.

"thank... you..."

with that, the father blew out his last breath, and collapsed on the ground, and died with a smile.

by now, tears leaked out of Ash's good eye, and his face became an immense scowl.

he grabbed a cherish ball, and a pokeball in one hand, and threw them both up into the air.

"metagross, lugia. I need your assistance."

both pokemon appeared in a flash, and both bellowed a furious roar.

"metaaaaaaa... meta, gross."(those bastards... I'll kill them.)

"they shall feel the wrath of the lord of the sea. NO MERCY FOR MURDERERS!"

Ash's eye was turning into a deep cerulean colour, and he gritted his teeth as he growled lowly.

"team void... you'll pay for this..."

as Ash made his way through the chaos on board of the ferry, he instructed lugia and metagross to help any passenger they could find.

"me-meta"

"as you wish, my liege. but what about you, and the child?"

Ash scratched his chin as he debated for a bit, and pulled another cherish ball out.

"come-on out, latias!"

in a bright flash, the red eon pokemon appeared with a very worried look on her face. "la? tas-lati?"

Ash sighed at the antics of his friend. "latias. I need you to take this child away until I come and get you okay?" latias nodded while Ash lifted the unconcious girl on latias' back. after the dragon flew away he turned to his other companions.

"I'm gonna look for Roxie, Flannery and Anabel. I have a dark feeling that they might need my help, ok?" the two psychics nodded, and took off in seperate directions.

Ash ran through the separate fires, and used his aura to pinpoint the locations of his students. the three of them were surrounded by eight other presences. as he broke through the door that separated them, he saw that four people with the same outfits as the twins, surrounded the girls.

"HOLD IT! ONE MORE STEP, AND THE CHICKS DIE!" as if the man wanted to put force befind his words his ursaring began to charge a hyper beam. the other three people did the same with their raichu, druddigon and bibarel.

Ash put his hands up, and looked dead-serious.

"can't we discuss this like normal people? or do we have to be violent?"

the man scoffed. "friggin' idiot! do ya think that ya can do anything in your position now?"

"I can't..." Ash admitted and the void members began laughing.

they all stopped when Ash suddenly grinned like a madman.

"...but he can!"

as if on cue, Ash's darkrai floated through the roof, and shot a dark pulse at the four pokemon. the force behind it caused them to lose their focus, and the hyper beams exploded, knocking them all out at the same time.

Ash coated his arms in aura energy, and punched the first one out cold. the other three tried to jump Ash at the same time, but got intercepted by another dark pulse by darkrai.

"no...one...touches...my friend..." he growled. Ash grinned and patted him on the head.

"thanks darkrai. appreciate it."

the dark legendary nodded, and glanced over to the three girls. "are you... alright?" the girls nodded in unison. anabel and flannery sweatdropped as Roxie jumped at Ash with sparkling eyes and a nearly-drooling mouth.

"Ash! WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU CATCH A LEGENDARY POKEMON?! THAT'S SO FUCKING COOL!" she grabbed his hands, and looked up at him with puppy-eyes.

before he could explain himself, the sound of an explosion filled the room. the ship started rocking. Ash ran out of the room, and saw that someone blew a hole into the ship's side. he also noticed a small boat speeding away from them. the emblem on the side of the small boat resembled a red V with a set of gears. overtaken by anger, he focused his aura between his hands. a small spherical shape of energy collected between his fingers, and he threw the sphere with all his might. the sphere connected with the rear of the small boat, causing the boat to explode. the person inside quickly jumped into the water, only to be scooped up by a VERY angry lugia.

"look what the cat dragged in. WRONG TERRITORY BUDDY" he roared, forgetting his normal gentlemanlike tone of speech for once and with his tail he flung the man straight into the wall of the ferry with a sickening splat. Ash raised both his arms into the air, and yelled "HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES! GOOOOAAAALLLLL!" on top of his lungs. earning a few chuckles from lugia, the girls and darkrai.

afterwards, Ash scanned the ship again. except for the seven people that he knocked out, it was completely empty. metagross, darkrai and lugia gathered in front of the rest, and Ash recalled his legendary pokemon.

"metagross, do you think you have enough energy left to teleport all of us to latias' location?"

the spider-like golem thought for a little while, and nodded. his eyes started glowing, and in a flash they all stood in a small patch of forest. latias noticed Ash, and signaled him to come closer. they saw that the little girl was still unconcious, and metagross was drained because of the constant teleporting of passengers.

"Anabel, do any of your pokemon know how to pinpoint teleport?" the girl nodded.

"espeon does, but she can't teleport as many people as metagross... sorry."

Ash smiled. and he told the girls he had to make a call. he sent salamence, dragonite and bearctic over to the captured void members to keep a eye on them.

_**conversation:**_

"hey C.C? it's me Ash..."

_"hello sir... why did you call me on such an ungodly hour?"_

"because the ferry got attacked, metagross got drained and none of my other pokemon know how to pinpoint teleport."

_"oh dear." _she shook her head._ "why don't you just ask Anabel to teleport the four of you?"_

"because we have seven suspects in custody, and one little girl who has yet to regain conciousness. espeon can't handle that kind of pressure yet."

_"(sigh...) fine. just send me the co-ordinates, and I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"C.C..."

_"yes Ash?"_

"have I mentioned that I love you?"

_"I already agreed. you can stop sucking up to me."_

"okay..."

_**conversation end.**_

after the group waited for a few minutes, a flash appeared, and two figures became visible. a young woman with light green hair that flowed along her back, dressed into a white dress and a gardevoir stepped out of the light.

the woman glanced over to the group, and threw another pokeball into the air. an alakazam emerged.

"gardevoir, alakazam. teleport us and this scum to the viridian police center please." without another word, the entire group vanished into thin air, and re-emerged in front of the police center. alakazam used his psychic to levitate the group inside.

"it was fun and all" she said with her voice dripping of sarcasm. " but I'm heading back to bed. I haven't even gotten out of my sleepwear yet, and I don't want Lelouch to worry about me again."

Ash waved her goodbye, and picked the girl up. he glanced to Roxie, Flannery and Anabel.

"I guess we gotta crash at Cynthia's tonight..." he sighed.

they walked for about twenty minutes until they arrived at the viridian grand hotel. the group went inside, and the bellboy looked at the clock with disapproval written all over his face.

"excuse me? it's two in the morning. we don't-"

"my name's Ash ketchum. I need to speak with Cynthia shirona." Ash interrupted bluntly.

the bellboy raised an eyebrow at the rude young man.

"lady Cynthia is probably asleep right now. please try again tomorro-"

Ash grabbed the bellboy by the front of his jacket, glared and growled.

"I don't have fucking time for fucking games, okay you half-asses fucknugget? call. Cynthia. the fuck. up, NOW!" his eye glowed bright blue, severely intimidating the bellboy. who was desperately trying to keep himself from pissing his pants.

"o-o-of c-c-course sir... r-right away sir." he quickly made the call.

"miss shirona? yes I know what time it is but- yes ma'am. no ma'am. a certain Ash ketchum is here to see you. yes. eyepatch? yes. he has company of four girls. yes four. okay I'll tell them."

the man hung up.

"t-top suite, sir." he stammered out before the group took the elevator up and knocked at the door. a very angry Cynthia opened the door.

"Ashura satoshi ketchum. it's two in the fucking morning. there had better been a bloody murder or else there will be one." she hissed venomously.

Ash's scowled and walked past her. so did the other three.

"we were attacked. this girl's father is dead, and we've discovered yet another lunatic organisation. is that enough reason?"

Cynthia closed the door, and sat down to listen to the story. when he finished telling about the failed pokemon heist, she calmed down, and had a similar expression as Ash's.

"I've never really heard of void..." she held the ripped insignia's up. "but this CANNOT be good..."

_**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS REWRITTEN IN TWO DAYS, WOO! I'M ON A ROLL HERE! NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE MY SNK STORY.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ash was anxious... very anxious... in only ten minutes, he would have a meeting with all gym leaders, elite four and champions in the world. INCLUDING the newly added kalos region! that wasn't the reason for his anxiety however. he's fought most of all these gym leaders already, helped several elite four on several occasions already, and met practically all of the champions. hell, he's travelled with the newly crowned unova champion for nearly one year. - taught her nearly everything she knows. no that wasn't the reason. the reason, or reasons are the fact that Misty, Brock, and Norman will most certainly be present. Ash wasn't afraid, but instead he radiated a certain killing intent.

"Ash. stop pulling at your eyepatch. it'll come off again." Cynthia sighed. this happened every time he got anxious about something. he would pick at his eyepatch, it would come off, and they had to stare at his cloudy grey blind eye.

they stood in a separate room. in ten minutes, the meeting would start and everyone would gather in one large conference room.

"GI-HI! can't wait to meet the idiot's so-called friends!" a young man of approximatley 21-years old grunted out while he grinned like a madman. he had waist length spiky black hair, and wore loose pants and a sleeveless tattered trenchcoat that was covered in metal studs. his left arm from the shoulder down was decorated with dark green feathers. that arm was covered in scars. on his hands, he wore leather gloves with metal plates on them. he had three eyebrow piercings above each blood red eye, six nose piercings, three studs in each ear, and two studs beneath his lower lip. around his head, he wore a white and grey bandanna, keeping his long hair out of his face.

"Gajeel. it would be appreciated if you would keep your mout shut. especially with such a... touchy subject." another young man said carefully. the man had pure white hair that framed his face at the front, and spiked up on the back. he was also hetrochromatic, meaning he had one onyx-colored eye, and one crimson red eye. he had a red scar-like tattoo consisting of an inverted pentagram, and a long cross like line covering the left half of his face, and he wore a nineteenth century gentleman's outfit, complete with cravat, and white gloves. in his hand, he held a golden pocket watch in the shape of a pokeball.

"alright. cut it out you two. Gajeel, as Allen said, SHUT UP! Allen, don't start another fight." the last elite four said. it was a short twenty year old woman, who wore a simple black kimono that was being held together by a white obi. she had sharp violet eyes that held a mischievous tint to them, and smooth raven colored hair, in a shoulder-length bowl-cut with one thick strand of hair crossing her face.

Cynthia smiled softly at the sight of the four friendsbickering over the most useless things. it felt a bit like how a family should be.

"Rukia's right guys. cut it out. Gajeel, quit picking on Ash. Allen, quit picking on Gajeel. Ash, QUIT PICKING AT YOUR EYEPATCH!" by now a tick mark had appeared on her forehead. ash quickly put his hands in his pockets, not wanting to invoke the champion's wrath.

a short man entered the room, and told the group, that it was time. they followed the man to a huge conference room, where several people were talking to each other about several subjects.

as Ash entered the room, everyone fell silent. it took about ten seconds before someone finally reacted.

"oh. my. ARCEUS! ASH!?" a short dark tanned girl in a traditional dress ran towards the young man. Ash widened his eye at the sight of the thirteen year old, and walked towards her. she jumped up, and he caught her in a tight hug. (what did you expect. he's 6 years older, and about 1.5 foot taller.) suddenly, she let go of him, and dropped herself to the ground. she coughed, and blushed. the sinnoh elites looked at the scenery with amused grins evident on their faces. Ash turned around, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"guys. I'd like to introduce you to my third student, and VERY good friend, Iris. Iris, meet Gajeel redfox, Allen walker and Rukia kuchiki. the three remaining members of the elite four of sinnoh."

Misty walked up to the group and scoffed.

"if THOSE people are your elite four, sinnoh must've fallen very deep."

Cynthia turned to the annoyance and cocked an eyebrow at said annoyance. "and what do you think is wrong with my elite four, miss waterflower?"

Misty grinned. "oh please miss shirona. a short geisha wannabe, a white haired moron, who's obviously been born in the wrong era, a wannabe-punk, and not to mention that pathetic trainer REJECT! I woudn't call that pathetic bunch an actual elite four-"

her scentence was cut short by a brief flare of pure killer intent, followed by a flash of bright blue. within a second, Ash stood behind her and put his arm over her shoulder. his face next to hers.

"I don't care if you fuck around with me, but friends mess with my again, you overused cunt, and I'll make you wish that you never picked your first fucking pokemon. got it?" he whispered in her ear. the frosty tone in his voice was enough to make her shudder.

another flash, and he stood next to Iris again. grinning as usual.

"ooookaaaay... this is... awkward." Brock stood next to Misty, and he didn't look happy. Ash's eye widened.

"so the cunt's pet stoner's here too huh? i'm suprised tha they haven't kicked you out of the league yet."

Brock turned red in fury at that, and steam nearly emitted from his head.

"you'll pay for that, ketchum..." Ash smirked. _'gotcha!'_

"well then. make my fucking day! as far as I know, you guys are the two weakest gym leaders of the weakest region- no offence to the kanto faction, i still respect most of you- and I'm the second-strongest trainer of an entire region. but if you REALLY insist on making complete fools out of yourselves, let's battle. two on two. you two, against me and Gajeel."

"o-oi, isn't that a bit overkill?" Allen and Rukia both deadpanned while sweating a bit. Cynthia looked worried.

"y-yeah! you know how Gajeel is on the battlefield." she added with a little shudder.

Gajeel however gained a psychotic grin on his face. one that nearly matched Ash's.

"GI-HI! fine! I accept Ash's offer to kick some asses!"

"so do we!" Misty and Brock said at the same time. Ash's smile became even bigger. "Allen. could you film this battle for me?" Allen nodded and went to get a camera. the four battlers made their way outside to the small stadium, while all others went to sit on the benches around the court. blaine decided to act as referee, and told everyone the rules.

"aaaaallllright! since we don't have much time before the meeting starts, it'll be a two-on-two battle. every trainer can send one pokemon out. the team that defeats both opponents is the winner, understood?" everyone nodded and the battle started.

"crush them: GOLEM!" Brock roared, throwing his ball into the air.

"show them your beauty: GYARADOS!" Misty called as the ball opened.

Gajeel grinned. "make 'em cry: AGGRON!"

Ash threw a ball up with a serious expression. "break their bones: bearctic."

the four giants glared each other down across the battlefield, and Misty made the first move.

"gyarados use hydro pump on aggron, and finish it with a hyper beam to bearctic!"

"aggron, endure the hit, then use iron claw on golem!"

"bearctic, use aurora beam to cancel out her hyper beam, then jump and spin."

gyarados fired a spray of highly compressed water at aggron, causing a small dust explosion where he stood, and immediatly fired a large stream of energy at bearctic, who fired a rainbow coloured beam of his own. the two beams collided, and struggled against each other for a bit before the aurora beam overcame the hyper beam, cancelling out the larger shot. almost directly aggron shot out of the dust at unimaginable speeds for such a large beast, and raised his claws.

"golem! use defence curl! QUICKLY!" golem retracted his head and limbs into his boulder-like body, and endured the hits. "GOTCHA! USE FLAMETHROWER ON THAT PIECE OF RUBBLE AGGRON! GIIII-HIHIHI!" the iron giant spewed a steady stream of fire at the defending golem, heating the battlefield very effectively. bearctic jumped towards gyarados, and began spinning sideways at a rapid speed, turning into a white drill of doom.

"use ice-fang, and use the momentum of your spin to slam gyarados into golem!"

during the spinning, bearctic's fangs started to glow, creating a blue-ish glowing ring at the tip of the 'drill' and he bit gyarados in the neck. in mid-spin, he used his movement to lift gyarados off the ground, and threw it with all his strength. the now partially frozen serpent hit the now heated golem, and upon contact, a small explosion occurred.

"aggron, lets finish this. use gyro ball." Gajeel grumbled with a surprisingly serious look on his face, signalling his boredom.

"end it with blizzard, bearctic." Ash said without looking at his opponents. in the corner of his eye, he saw the kalos faction watch with amazed expressions on their faces.

the two powerful attacks flew right into the smoke and collided heavily, causing another, much larger explosion.

when the smoke finally withdrew, the two prized pokemon laid in a large crater, covered in snow and ashes, both knocked out cold.

both sides withdrew their pokemon, and Ash walked past his opponents towards the conference building. as he passed Norman, he stopped briefly and mumbled something to the man that caused him to grit his teeth.

the rest soon followed, leaving Misty and Brock behind. Brock spoke first.

"what... just... happened?"

"Ash... just beat... us..."

unknown to them, three figures were watching the entire battle from a nearby tree.

the kanto gym leaders were stupified. not only did Ash return from disappearing from the face of the earth for 2 years, he became the leader of the sinnoh elite four. known as the strongest of all regional elites, but he also mercilessly beat two of their strongest gym leaders down in a double battle. beating a golem or a gyarados was quite the feat. beating Misty's gyarados or Brock's golem was damn-near impossibe.

Sabrina, Koga and lt. Surge were watching the battle with great interest, and were impressed with how much the naïve, moronic little runt they once knew had grown up into a fine young man. Falkner, Chuck and Clair had to agree with the three kanto leaders on that front.

Wattson, Drayden , Drake, Blaine and Pryce, however looked at Ash's retreating form. all with one and the same sad line of thought.

_'Ash... what in the world happened to you...'_

Norman simply glared in the direction Ash walked as he recalled what the boy said.

_"that pathetic shitstain you call a son is next. tell him to train as hard as he can. maybe he'll be able to amuse me." _

the words kept reverbating in his head.

Ash went throught the sliding doors, back into the conference building, not bothering to wait for anyone else, or answering any of the other's questions and compiments. once out of the view of everyone else, he started running. he ran through the hallways, not caring where to go. he smiled. he smiled like he did on the day he got pikachu. he was glad that he could finally extract revenge on that traitorous bitch and her perverted lapdog. he noticed that he passed the conference room, and went inside.

now that it was empty, pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, and went exploring.

Ash saw a beautiful white-wing piano in the back, and he decided to play a little, while waiting for the rest. he sat down, tinkered a bit, and decided on a song to play. his face became softer, he smiled thinly and closed his eye.

_**(search on youtube: beethoven, moonlight sonata.)**_

when he started playing, he started swaying to the sides for a bit. because he was completely into his music, he didn't notice the rest coming back. Cynthia had a warm feeling in her chest and a proud smile on her face, while Iris, Cilan, Clair, Sabrina and the older members were completely suprised. none of them knew that Ash had such refined skills, so this was a complete shock.

the song managed to loosen the tense atmosphere, because soon, almost everyone just stood there in silence. eyes closed, thin smiles and enjoying the soft melody that floated through the air. after a while, two of the cherish balls on Ash's belt popped open, releasing lugia and meloetta. lugia just stood there next to Ash, listening to the soothening tune, while meloetta hummed along with it. pikachu jumped on top of the wing, and curled up.

when Ash was done, he stood up. he smiled at the two legendaries, and his best friend.

"alright guys, better get back inside, before the others-" he looked back to see all of the current league members except Cynthia, Gajeel, Allen and Rukia, completely shellshocked out of their minds.

"-come back... oh... fuck." Ash groaned as he started sweating bullets. he felt his heart throbbing, and he began shaking.

realising that they were seen, the two legendary music-lovers quickly shot back into their respective pokeball, and Ash turned white as a sheet.

_'oh, fuck all kinds of duck.' _he thought in desperation.

before anyone could react, an explosion of smoke erupted from behind ash, and from it, emerged jessie, james and meowth.

"boss! that was a superb battle as always!" the three yelled simultanuously while ash facepalmed.

"out of all times to come out." he groaned. "you guys just HAD to come out NOW, didn't you?"

_**A/N: CLIFFIE!**_

_**ash's harem list: ( I am going to put ONE more in there. you can put in a review who you want.)**_

_**cynthia.**_

_**malva.**_

_**anabel.**_

_**iris.**_


End file.
